


Cumstained

by sarssol



Category: Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night
Genre: Anal Sex, Cumbath, Demons, Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Large Insertion, Other, Size Difference, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarssol/pseuds/sarssol
Summary: When a certain phallic demon blocks Miriam's path, the shardbinder quickly discovers that defeating it might cause many more problems than it solves when she absorbs its power...
Relationships: Dominique Baldwin/Miriam, Miriam/Many, Miriam/Original
Kudos: 32





	1. Mara's Feint

If there was one thing good about fighting demons, it was that they didn’t leave corpses behind. It’s not as if Miriam has never had to deal with a dead body before: The roads she traveled with Johannes just to arrive here would have seen to that with the bandits upon them, if nothing else. No, it would merely be the issue that demons were really weird and tended to have similarly strange bodies.

The massive, self-animated hand constructed of little but large colored glass shards and twisted metal, for example. While her deft footwork and rather less subtle mace had seen to twisting its form even further, cleaning up the wreckage was something the shardbinder didn’t even want to imagine. But instead demons were nearly polite in their deaths, burning away to nothing but the occasional item or shard of demonic power left to plunge into Miriam’s breast.

Or at least, in that specific case. The dark haired woman had several of the pseudo-stained glass patterns flourishing across her body, leaving her with little way to predict where a shard would find itself magnetized until it was already piercing inside her, doing no harm but causing tremendous pain. Still, now wasn’t the time to reminisce on her suffering.

The Craftwork shard, she had just discovered, brought that same massive glass and metal palm briefly back into the world under her own control. Miriam thought it a rather handy way of dispatching the minor mortes and demonic bats with a quick slap or a punch, but quickly realized a much more important use. Its size was matched by its strength, which would finally allow her to remove the large pillar segment that had been blocking the path of the coachman.

With that out of the way, Miriam would finally be free to explore deeper into the demonic castle, ever closer to discovering the location of the madman behind it. Unfortunately, nothing was ever so easy.

“I’m afraid a new obstacle is in my path,” the coachman groaned, not even thanking her for flinging the massive stone off the edge of the broken bridge. Miriam turned to give him a questioning look, ignoring the distant crunch and yelp of several hundred pounds of stone meeting an unfortunate demon. The coachman just pointed in response, aiming her gaze across to the other side of the bridge in the distance.

It was quite a distance away, the view only murkier by the ever present fog, but Miriam could just make out a chariot on the other side. No horse stood before it, but instead numerous blades stood out from its front instead. The rear wheels of the chariot were massive, more than double that of the front, and seemed almost necessary for the size of the rider. Though the demon perched upon the chariot was largely obscured by the distance, the many thin tentacles lashing around its base and the turgid curve of its massive body lent it a rather rude silhouette, Miriam felt.

“Just go,” the demon huntress impulsively ordered, hopping onto the flat tongue of the wagon. If it was a joust that demonic chariot wanted… The power of her newest shard flexed inside her, ready to conjure the superpowered hand. “I’ll take care of it.”

The coachman grumbled quietly for a few moments, before nodding stiffly. He whipped the reins and they were off, racing towards the edge of the broken bridge. Only moments before they reached the sheer drop, the galloping horse leapt, the motion joined by unnatural magic that had it almost continuing its run on empty air. Off in the distance, Miriam could see the opposing chariot mimic the motion, joining them in an arc that would see two two meeting right in the middle.

The shardbinder clung to back of the wagon as she readied for midair combat, the gust of their passage whipping her short hair to and fro. Her eyes widened as the enemy demon grew closer, appearance no longer obscured. The golden frame of the chariot was spectacular, but not quite so shocking as the thick green shaft of the monster atop it. When put together with the two bulbous masses it seemed to be sitting on, and the mushroom-like helmet it had…

In her confusion, Miriam was late to respond when it came within striking range. Several quick parries of her short sword saw the demon bleeding from several of its flailing tentacles, but its sinuous bulk avoided the hasty swing of her Craftwork hand. Worse still, the long blades at the front of its gaudy chariot cut long gouges into side of the coach, sending splinters flying and nearly destroying the rear wheel.

“That’s a penis!” Miriam announced in shocked disbelief, with more than a slight amount of distaste. The coachman only grunted in response as they landed on the other side of the broken bridge, whatever magic which kept them afloat failing roughly as they touched down. The affronted woman was nearly tossed free of the wagon as it clattered against the stone and whipped in a tight circle, leaving them facing from whence they came.

“That was Mara. We must face him again, or he’ll destroy us from the rear,” he said in his deathly monotone, whipping at the reins again. The horse screamed out a violent whinny as it started off back. Across the gap, Miriam could see the demon—Mara—already spun around and taking off for another leap.

This time, she wasn’t so caught off guard. The tremendous mass of stained glass and twisted metal that comprised her newest shard smashed into the front of Mara’s chariot before it could have another go at destroying the coach, bending the blades out of shape and sending the penis demon almost spinning out of control.

Once again they landed and spun, prepared for one final joust. They had both taken a hit, but Miriam was ready to end it. Her sword was sheathed as the coachman directed the horse around again, her knuckles nearly white from her grip on the wooden wagon. Miriam didn’t take her eyes off the green demon for one moment, even as the cold wind made her eyes water. She had to time it perfectly.

They drew close in midair, arcs just about to intersect as Mara screamed. At just that moment the shardbinder flung herself forward even as the coachman dipped, descending towards the broken bridge. For a moment, Miriam thought, Mara might have expected that she had missed. Her flight sent her past the demon, one of his many tentacles cutting a thin line in her cheek as she flew, but that was her plan all along.

Just as they were parallel, Craftwork was conjured by her side. Unable to dodge in time, the massive hand seized Mara by his grotesque shaft, tugged straight off his chariot to join Miriam in her flight towards the wall of the castle. Even as the gaudy chariot tumbled to crash against the base of the bridge, Miriam slammed Mara forward. The green demon was crushed between the solid stonework of the castle and the broken glass gripping him, sending ichor splattering across the wall. Unimpeded, the shardbinder herself only narrowly made a safe landing, rolling to a crouch near the coach.

Mara was done, splattered across the wall like an insect. Miriam stood with only the slightest wince. The demonic shards implanted within her gave her superhuman endurance and vitality, but that was still quite a rough landing.

“Quite a show, little lady,” the coachman groaned out with an eerie grin. Miriam frowned, but restrained from saying anything as she turned away. Mara’s body was just beginning to fade away, whispers of demonic energy burning from the edges. He was still mostly intact after her assault, only the center of his shaft truly crushed. That’s what made it so alarming when he began to trash again, bell-shaped head zeroing in on her.

“I may be done, but you’re not rid of me so easily!” the demon shrieked from its unholy mouth. Miriam had already drawn her sword from the moment it began to move, but wasn’t so sure she needed to. White crystal had begun to sprout around Mara’s sack, growing so rapidly as to overtake its body in a matter of moments. Then, with a rush of sticky white fluids, a shard shot from Mara’s mouth, its body collapsing into dust immediately afterwards.

Miriam was too preoccupied by the new shard to watch, however. She had said before that gaining a new shard was like claws scraping across her bones, but that wasn’t entirely accurate. Each new shard tended to have a uniquely unpleasant sensation accompanying it, like roasting flesh or deeply cut wounds. The white shard currently plunging deep in her lower abdomen was rather unique, simply because it brought a rush of heat and pleasure to her groin unlike anything the shardbinder had dealt with before.

She had become inured to pain, but pleasure was something else entirely. What’s more, like the few other white shards she had received, Mara’s shard was quick to activate on its own. Amidst the rush of sensation as a new mosaic appeared above her crotch, so too did she feel something more fleshy grow out beneath her clothes.

Miriam nearly collapsed when the absorption was complete, legs wobbly from the unexpected rush. Her cheeks flushed, she sent trembling hands exploring down beneath her dress only to find exactly what she had feared.

“T-that’s a penis,” she whispered, eyes like saucers staring at the bloodstains left in Mara’s crater. The penis-like demon had made her grow a penis.

“Hm?” The grunt of the coachman nearly made her shriek, having forgotten he was there in her fugue. He never did get a response, as the shardbinder almost immediately disappeared in the flash of a waystone.

“Dominique. Dominique, I need your help,” Miriam said urgently, striding into the basement of the safehouse with an awkward gait. She didn’t pause until she was flush with the exorcist’s desk, fidgeting nervously and shooting glances towards the other occupants of the room. While the elderly woman might have had her fair share of run ins with penises, the innocent blue eyes of Anne made Miriam feel guilty just for having one. “Something we need to discuss in private.”

The blonde woman blinked, her long hair almost making it seem like more of a wink thanks to how it covered half her face. Miriam had wasted no time in rushing to get her help, certain that a woman of the church would know what to do. Though the thought of asking Johannes had occurred to her, the shardbinder couldn’t bear to reveal to him the ugly thing that had appeared on her crotch. In that respect, the more professional relationship she had with Dominique was almost a blessing.

“If you say so?” Dominique said, adjusting her glasses and giving Miriam a strange look. The dark haired woman scurried to follow the exorcist as she led her to the privacy of her room, a sturdy wooden door shutting them off from the rest of the house. The shardbinder practically had to hold her dress down, the erection beneath it doing its best to lift it back up just from the stimulation of seeing curvy blonde woman walking. With the height of her heels, every step had Dominique’s hips swiveling like a runway model. “Now what is this all about? You’re acting rather bizarre.”

“Have you ever heard of a demon named Mara?” Miriam blurted, not quite ready to whip it out. Dominique hummed thoughtfully, before she shook her head.

“I’m afraid it doesn’t sound familiar. Is this a foe you’ve found yourself stymied by?”

“No, I’ve killed it. However, its shard…” Miriam took a deep breath. There was no sense delaying any further. She could deal with plunging into a castle full of murderous demons, and she could deal with some momentary embarrassment. The shardbinder lifted her skirt with both hands, exposing her bloomers to Dominique, and the large bulge pressing out from underneath them. “It grew this on me!”

There’s a long moment of silence, the exorcist’s visible eye stretched wide as she stares. Then the tension cracks when she giggles, her pink lips curling into a befuddled smile. Miriam’s dick twitches at the sound, making the demon huntress wince at the discomfort. Though they fit fine before, her underwear wasn’t exactly designed for such a cock to be contained within.

“I’m sorry, I- You say a shard grew it upon you?” Dominique asked, placing a hand to her heaving chest as she tried to restrain her amusement. The exorcist’s cheeks had taken on a rosy tinge, and her gaze hadn’t left Miriam’s crotch since it was exposed. Miriam glanced to the side, her blush only growing at how fervently she was being stared at. How could the beastly thing attached to her grow even stiffer!?

“Yes, a white shard from the demon Mara. It-!” Distracted as she was, Miriam hadn’t noticed Dominique getting closer. The exorcist was quiet when she wanted to be, and took the opportunity to tug down the shardbinder’s bloomers. Freed from its constraints, the meaty shaft within flopped out, nearly striking the blonde woman across the face with its length as she knelt. “D-Dominique!”

“It looks fairly ordinary… Though rather larger than I’ve seen previously,” the blonde woman said, eyes stuck on the penis and paying little attention to Miriam’s gasp. Miriam quivered as the exorcist spoke, suddenly hyper-fixated on the soft puffs of warm air she felt across her shaft.

“P-previously?” Miriam asked, blinking. Surely, as a member of the Church…

“I’m an exorcist, not a nun,” Dominique said with a hint of amusement, glancing up through her glasses at the shardbinder. Miriam gulped at the sight, something about a woman kneeling before her that only made her erection even more volatile. “I’m no virgin, though I suppose this certainly is.”

Miriam’s response was lost with a high-pitched squeak at the feeling of a silk-clad finger tracing a path up the length of her new dick’s cum-vein. The arrival of Dominique’s gloved finger at the head of her cock is heralded by a small squirt of precum, accompanied by another giggle from the busty blonde.

“Tell me, what did you expect, showing me something like this?” the exorcist asked, tracing two fingers around the head of Miriam’s shaft. The shardbinder’s legs wobbled, fists clenched around the hem of her skirt as she searched for words. It was a rather difficult search with such a distraction, the pre-lubed silk sending bolts of pleasure barreling through her mind.

“I-I, was hoping to get it off of me? I was panicking- I couldn’t show Johannes!” Miriam babbled, her hips involuntarily bobbing towards the teasing hand. Well below the shaft, the shardbinder could feel a familiar dampness growing in her loins. This penis was truly devilish, to cause such arousal with such little simulation.

“Oh I’ve seen such things before. You’ll likely need to get off to get it off,” Dominique cooed, delicately wrapping her forefinger and thumb around the dick and tugging it ever so gently. Miriam felt the burning in her cheeks practically redouble even as another wave of pleasure filled her groin. “I’d be happy to help… if you asked politely.”

“P-please…” Miriam began, her voice weak as her dick was gently played with. That didn’t seem to be enough for the exorcist however, as she affected a clueless look, placing her free hand to her ear and glancing from side to side.

“I’m sorry, please what? You’re going to have to be more specific.”

“Please help me cum?” the shardbinder begged, twitching each time the exorcist played the slick silk of her glove against the mushroom-like head. Miriam’s face was nearly as red as the stained glass patterns on her chest, dark hair not quite serving to cover her expression. It was a confused mixture of shame and lust, a combination that Dominique found herself insatiable for.

“Oh, if you ask so nicely, how can I say no?” Any response from the dark haired demon hunter was cut off as the exorcist’s skilled hands jumped into action. No longer was she delicately teasing her fingers along the length of the shaft, spreading that slick precum around. The blonde had wrapped her full hand around the penis, jerking it without any hesitation. All Miriam could do was try her best to remain standing as Dominique stroked her shaft vigorously.

Words failed her. When the accursed white shard had made such an implement grow out of her crotch, Miriam had never expected it to imbue her with such pleasure. But with Dominique kneeling before her, pink lips parted in a soft o of interest and her silk-clad hand rapidly sliding along her shaft, the demon huntress wasn’t sure that it was anything but a blessing.

“C-cumming!” Miriam yelped, an ineffable tightening in her groin nonetheless sending a clear signal as pleasure built. Without a doubt her bloomers were a mess with the quim flowing from her neglected feminine sex, and her penis well coated with slippery precum thanks to the exorcist’s efforts.

“Go ahead,” Dominique cooed. One small corner of Miriam’s mind noted that the exorcist had removed her glasses already, likely in preparation for this moment, but the much greater portion was too overcome with pleasure to focus on anything but her dick. Thick blasts of creamy white seed jetted from the tip of her dick, each encouraged by the helping hand still stroking along.

Carefully aimed by the blonde, every last rope landed across her face, sticky strands forming a milky spiderweb across her features. Miriam felt almost as if she was going to tear her dress from how tightly it was balled in her fists, but all she could do was moan happily as she coated Dominique’s face in her spunk.

“Mmnn… Yours is tastier than others I’ve encountered,” Dominique said throatily as Miriam’s orgasm slowed, licking up a few strands of seed that had landed across her tongue. There was plenty present for her to enjoy, no section of her face spared from the indignity with several sticky ropes practically gluing the exorcist’s exposed eye shut.

Despite her recent orgasm, Miriam felt her dick stiffen slightly again at the sight. Did Dominique have to be so accursedly erotic? She held her tongue however, too busy breathing heavily in her attempts to recover to say anything. That was when she realized that the new pattern of crystals just above her crotch felt different: the white shard taken from Mara was properly under her control.

“Dominique!” Miriam cried, flexing her control of the demon’s power. With a faint slurp, the cock adorning her crotch disappeared into thin air, resulting in a quiet splatter as the fluids coating it fell to the floor. “Thank you for your help!”

“Mmm? Done so soon?” Dominique asked, carefully clearing her eye free of sperm to look towards the shardbinder’s smooth mons with a faint pout. “Well I suppose it can’t be helped.”

“Erm.” Miriam froze in place, her fading blush rising back up to a great heat. It’s true, it couldn’t be helped. When she flexed her new power again and that massive shaft slid back into place, neither of them could truly resist.

“I-in your butt!?” Miriam only barely managed to restrain her incredulity, though her throbbing penis was hardly so discerning. Though with the sight before her eyes, she found it a bit difficult to blame it.

Dominique had stripped of her nun-like vestment, fully exposing the almost absurd curves of her body. Her pendulous breasts were near twice the size of Miriam’s own, hardly contained by the elaborate black lace of the blonde’s brassiere. Nor did the exorcist’s tights truly seem up to the task of containing her wide hips, particularly once she carelessly tore a split in the crotch to expose her lack of panties.

Instead, the blonde had quickly applied a paper tag across her drooling snatch—one Miriam vaguely recognized as a holy seal—before bending across her bed, spreading her cushioned cheeks with one hand to expose a cute pink pucker. With her silk glove still plentifully lubricated with Miriam’s semen and precum, pressing a finger in proved to be no challenge for the curvy blonde, only driving the shardbinder wilder.

“As I said, I certainly don’t have a vow of chastity, but it would be ill advised to court pregnancy in such circumstances,” Dominique said, her voice almost even enough to suit the pretense that she wasn’t bent over and fingering her own asshole. Though Miriam hadn’t known her long, the hoarse edge to the exorcist’s voice was more than enough to give lie to that, however. “As such, I’m cordially inviting you to fuck my ass~”

When Dominique took two large handfuls of her own stocking-wrapped rear, spreading it wide to show off her well lubricated anus, it almost seemed as if Miriam had frozen. Then in an instant the shardbinder was directly behind her, with a steel rod piercing into her well-prepared hole.

The scream of pleasure the blonde woman released could have given a Cyhyraeth a run for her money.

Johannes strolled through the halls of the safehouse’s basement, slightly lost in thought as he planned a new transmutation. All he needed was one final ingredient from Dominique, and he would be able to create a whole new tool for Miriam. And given that the church woman wasn’t at her post with Anne, that most likely meant she was in her room.

When a muffled scream broke the silence of the hall, only barely audible, his pace grew much less casual. Had a demon broken into the safehouse without them realizing? The barrier should have prevented that!

The weedy alchemist skidded to a halt in front of Dominique’s door, where he was certain the cry had come from. He was just about to throw the door open when more sound made its way his ear, similar to the first scream and yet crucially clearer for his proximity. The muffled sounds coming through the thick wooden door were not screams of pain at all, but rather enthusiastic cries of pleasure.

He released the door handle as if it had burned him, though it was only his cheeks that felt alight. Johannes stepped away from the door carefully, subtly adjusting his pants as another loud moan from Dominique practically caressed his ears.

“Well. We all need recreation in stressful times like this,” the blonde alchemist said to himself, swallowing uncomfortably as he glanced around the hall. It was just a good thing that it was a fair distance from the main room that the other villagers had taken to grouping up in. It certainly wouldn’t do for Anne to be exposed to such lewdness from the exorcist. As Johannes turned to leave the way he came, he rethought requesting supplies from the blonde sexpot. Instead, he concluded aloud.

“Perhaps I’ll just ask Miriam to gather it for me, whenever she returns.”


	2. A Carabosse's Cunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miriam discovers the wonders of a good companion.

The gardens were, Miriam rapidly discovered, a tremendous hassle to travel through. It wasn’t a terrible surprise, considering the state of the castle as a whole, and yet. Between the low lying plants that snapped her ankles, the bulbous pigs flinging themselves around and the demonic archers arrogantly leaping and sending arrows her way, the shardbinder found herself rapidly growing sick of the initially refreshing locale. The greenery was quite a change from the austere halls of the castle, but so too were the demons within.

Though, Miriam thought as another Plume Parma was reduced to so many shreds of pork by the crack of her whip, the biggest hazards were not quite the biggest irritation. After all, though the danger they presented was minimal, the shardbinder was already done to death with the fairies fluttering around the garden.

Carabosse, she believed they were called. Though almost passive in how they fluttered about the room like oversized butterfly, they had an irritating tendency to send needles flying Miriam’s way when she least expected. Annoying and painful as that was, it wasn’t the true reason they attracted the demon huntress’ ire. No, that would be their appearance.

The bright pink fairies weren’t more than two and a half feet tall, yet their proportions matched adult women, with a noticeable curve to their chest and frankly absurd hips. Their legs were just as shapely, though they tapered to a point—likely due to their quartet of wings making walking simply redundant. Two adorable little antennae poked out of their mess of fuchsia hair and wobbled with every emphatic gesture of their four arms.

It was simply unfair. Demons shouldn’t be cute! Miriam felt something in her heart protest every time she struck one down, though she ignored the protest from somewhat further down. The shard granted from Mara had had her waste enough time rutting Dominique like a beast, and the shardbinder certainly wasn’t going to listen to its desires now.

Miriam let out a great sigh as she entered a new room. Another courtyard, it seemed, a shallow pond surrounded a fanciful stone gazebo with a small bridge leading across. Free of demons, at first glance, and yet the demon huntress trusted her other senses. Buzzing from above, giving away a pair of the exact same fairies she was so annoyed by.

No matter. As cute as they might be, she wouldn’t allow any to escape her whip—for as long as they stayed dead, at least. Miriam leapt forth, ignoring their cries of surprise as she swung.

They didn’t stand a chance, for all that they bugged her. Combat simply was not their forte, and the enraged shardbinder made quick work of them with several loud cracks of her whip. Though one was reduced to the familiar glowing sparks of a demon’s dissipating corpse, the other was a bit more surprising. Green crystal had overtaken her tiny body, turning into a viridian shard which homed rapidly in on Miriam.

The dark-haired woman bit her lip as it pierced through her dress to join the pattern started by Mara above her crotch, that familiar pleasure from before filling her. It lasted only moments before she recovered, but Miriam was still glad that there hadn’t been any other demons present to capitalize on her moment of weakness. She never would have thought that enjoying herself could have been more of a danger than being hurt…

Long strides took her towards the stone gazebo even as she categorized her new shard. Miriam was surprised to see the glossy black form of a grand piano awaiting her in the center, as if prepared for a concert. Of equal surprise was the power contained within her new shard, to summon one such Carabosse such as the shardbinder had just killed.

Some whim had her seated at the piano’s bench as the thought rolled through her mind. Though it had been years since Miriam had properly played, and far more taking her coma into account, distant memory found her hands dancing across the keys. A fairy of her own, serving as a familiar to assist her and obey her every command…

Though the melodious elegy ringing through the courtyard might have fooled an observer into believing the dark-haired woman composed and elegant, a glance at her blushing face would have told them otherwise. Blue eyes held a frantic energy matched by a strange smile curling her lips. And below the hem of her torn dress, the white shard of Mara produced the penis Miriam was rapidly coming to think of as her own.

“Hey- eep!” The high pitched yelp of the summoned Carabosse was certainly warranted, welcomed back into existence by a throbbing shaft mere inches from her face.

Miriam had completely removed the skirt and bloomers that might get in her way, allowing her large penis to hang freely. It sent a degenerate shiver running through her body at how it left her lower body completely exposed, but there was no one to see. No one besides the bright pink fairy floating just before her crotch, that is.

One hand was enough to demonstrate the fairy’s place, gently wrapped around the base of her shaft and swinging. Dazed by the unexpected sight, her familiar was struck without even an attempt at dodging, the meaty weight of Miriam’s dick nearly slapping her out of the air. As it is, the carabosse was left blinking stars out of her eyes, and with a small mushroom-shaped glob of precum marring her bright pink cheek.

“You’ll be making up for the sins of your companions,” Miriam said archly, gently stroking at her shaft as she spread her legs on the piano bench. It certainly didn’t feel nearly as good as Dominique’s own technique, but it served to state her point well. Dominance was oddly refreshing, compared to her ruttings with the exorcist. Even with a thick rod up her ass, Dominique just had that teasing air about her as if everything was going according to her own script.

The carabosse blinked, and tilted her head to the side as if about to ask a question, then visibly reconsidered. Instead, the bright pink fairy simply shrugged with all four shoulders and floated back towards Miriam. The black-haired woman bit her lip to restrain a gasp at the fairy’s touch, those four arms hugging her dick without any hesitation. That was more like it…

Though the familiar had no large chest, even relative to her size, her body was plenty soft against Miriam’s dick. The pink fairy bounced up and down in midair, using her full torso to stroke off the shardbinder. She was quickly rewarded by several spurts of precum, and several more gasps of pleasure from her master. Miriam’s voice couldn’t be restrained in the face of such stimulation, particularly when the fairly leaned forward to suckle on the tip of her cock.

Given her size, the carabosse found her mouth almost completely occupied before she even wrapped her lips around the head, but gave it her best regardless. Miriam certainly appreciated it, an involuntary jerk of her hips swinging her shaft around and the clinging fairy along with it. The fairy’s mouth was warm and wet, but the suction drinking down Miriam’s pre was a vast difference from the blonde exorcist’s ass.

Amidst the pleasure, it made the demon huntress wonder all the more what the third hole might feel like. Though… Carabosse weren’t so tiny, and the almost over-inflated curve of their hips definitely indicated certain proclivities…

“Stop,” Miriam commanded, her shaft throbbing in the fairy’s mouth as she sought to restrain her orgasm. Once again the tiny pink woman obeyed with little question, releasing the shardbinder’s shaft and licking her lips clean. She didn’t have long to wonder what was going through Miriam’s mind before she found herself gripped in both hands, all four of her arms trapped by her side.

“Wait, that’s kind of-!” Between the fairy’s legs, just as Miriam expected, is an only vaguely familiar slit. Despite her ownership of one, the dark-haired woman hasn’t had many opportunities to inspect any others, after all. It’s already dripping wet and spreads easily around the tip of her cock, drawing a squeak from the firmly restrained fairy. “B-big!?”

It’d be fine, Miriam reassured herself. Tiny as the fairy was, she was still a demon, made of tougher stuff than ordinary flesh. The way her pussy stretched wide as she was forced down on the shardbinder’s dick quickly confirmed that assumption. There was a bulge visible in the pink fairy’s midsection by the time Miriam bottomed out, her protests turned to incoherent moans somewhere along the way.

The demon huntress herself wasn’t doing much better, her eyes rolling back from the sensation. The fairy was unbelievably tight, every new inch of her shaft a virtual fight to fit in with the sodden silk vise of her slit squeezing against every sensitive nerve in Miriam’s shaft. It only made her all the more eager to begin properly fucking, dragging the ecstatic fairy up and down like she was a toy. A toy made for fucking, filled with so much dick that all she could do was moan.

Under such an assault, there was no way for Miriam to hold off cumming for long—though she had the impression that the carabosse herself was trapped in a series of cascading orgasms, based on the sheer quantity of quim drenching her shaft. Soon that femcum was joined by the proof of Miriam’s own orgasm, thick white seed erupting into the fairy’s cunt. Plugged as tight as she was by the shardbinder’s dick, the small bulge of her belly quickly turned into a much larger, rounder bulge sloshing with the liquid weight of Miriam’s seed.

Even the pliable flesh of a demon could only take so much, however, her womb packed far beyond capacity and eventually forcing cum back around the dark-haired woman’s dick. Far from the elegant sound of a piano, the courtyard was filled merely with the lustful moans of woman and demon, and the splattering of semen dripping to the stones below.

The fairy had gone limp in Miriam’s hands, not even wiggling anymore. She was still conscious, if only barely, but her eyes had rolled back and her face was nearly as messy as her crotch with a combination of tears and drool dripping down. It proved surprisingly tricky to pull the fairy free of the massive dick lodged inside her, the mushroom tip swollen enough that the carabosse’s entrance clung tight around it.

It took a moment for Miriam to recall that she didn’t even need to, and simply flex her control of Mara’s shard once more to make the penis disappear. That, of course, meant that the plug holding her cum deep inside the fuchsia fairy was no longer present, resulting in a veritable deluge of semen gushing out of her to the floor below.

Finally released, the carabosse could barely even keep herself aloft, listing to the side as her gravid belly slowly deflated. The fairy was well and fuck-drunk, her eyes still unfocused as she recovered from being used as a particularly tight fucktoy. Miriam just licked her lips as she watched the evidence of her tryst with the tiny demon form a sticky mess between her pink thighs and pool on the stone. This certainly wasn’t what she had expected, when setting out into the castle, but…

“I think I’m very much going to enjoy having you along.”


	3. The Livre Mating-a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The discovery of a peaceful demoness gives Miriam cause to wonder on the the nature of their conflict...

The Livre Machina. Something of a library, and equally something of a great machine unlike any other. It couldn't be compared to the clockwork towers for the machinery was so much greater than meshing gears, and frequently crackled with the fury of lightning. Yet neither could the influence of a grand library be ignored, bookshelves spanning the walls all the way to the ceiling.

All too often the shelving was even integrated into the machinery, titles upon the books obscured by the speed with which they moved. Often the path forwards was blocked by such bookcases, opening and closing in some unpredictable pattern. A single route through might never be found, as the routes changed faster than any map could be made.

For above all else, the Livre Machina was proving to be a labyrinth. Miriam felt as if she had been traveling in circles for hours trying to find her way through the twisting machinery. Unfortunately, without any windows to spy the outside sky—as useless as the moon hanging eternally overhead might have been—and the ever-changing path formed by the shifting shelves, wayfinding was proving rather tricky. Which was why she found herself…

In this same hallway for what must have been the fifth or sixth time. Damn. It was, sadly, becoming rather recognizable despite its simplicity, little more than a connecting hall between two larger rooms with some gears and pipes passing through it. They were the only occupants of the room, if one ignored the demoness.

Not that Miriam had any intention of doing so, in any of her visits to this same hallway. That was the true trouble with the accursed castle of demons. As a locus of malevolent energy, brought halfway between the demon realm and the mortal realm. Though the more esoteric nuances escaped her, being more Johannes’ study, the demon huntress had a sturdy enough handle upon the reality. What it meant in practical terms was that lesser demons could not permanently be slain. Though lesser was a relative term, considering the the inconsistent pooling of dark magic in the castle’s halls.

Of course, this was only occupying a small corner of Miriam’s mind as she leapt towards the demoness, her greatsword at the ready. Much more of it was overrun with frustration of many types, ready to take it out on the available target. But it was not to be.

“Oh please don’t, not again! I surrender!”

Miriam nearly tripped over her own feet as the woman she was racing towards dropped to the ground. Was that even allowed? Every other time she passed through this hall, the demoness had been slain before she could even attack. Never had the shardbinder considered that it might whittle away at even a demon’s willingness to fight.

“You surrender?” Miriam repeated uncertainly, her oversized blade hanging by her side.

“Yes, I swear!”

Truth be told, the demoness kneeling before her wasn’t such an unpleasant sight. If not for the large, bat-like wings protruding from her back, the monster might even have appeared human—albeit one quite exotic. Her white hair was straight and extended down to her mid-back, providing a striking contrast to her mocha skin.

It was a contrast that the demoness apparently approved of, playing into it with her outfit. Both the leotard that served as the only covering upon her torso and her thigh high socks were similarly pure. In color, at least, the sides of the leotard and the whole of the socks lacy in a manner that revealed still more of the demoness’ flawless skin.

“I’m not so certain I can trust the word of a demon, as harmless as you might seem,” Miriam stated with a hint of displeasure. Though she was loathe to strike a surrendering foe, the forces of hell couldn’t be relied upon. Even if they were lovely women that made a certain shard stir within her, or perhaps even especially so.

“I am quite harmless, I promise! I have no quarrel with you. I have not once even struck at you!” the demoness protested, looking up from her prostration. Miriam blinked at this, both at the sight of the woman’s glistening pink eyes, and at the realization that she was truthful. The shardbinder was so accustomed to every demon being a potential hazard that she didn’t wait for their assault to begin before striking them down. She had assumed that this particular demoness simply had unfortunately slow reflexes, but…

“That… Is true,” Miriam begrudgingly admitted, feeling a faint flush fill her cheeks. It was a bit of an embarrassing lapse in her situational awareness to have so repeatedly slaughtered an unwilling combatant. But then this damnable maze had pushed her composure to the limits with its shenanigans… “I feel I must apologize. I had not expected any demons to be capable of parley, much less willing.”

The dark-skinned demoness seemed to relax at this, settling into a more comfortable seat upon her knees. It certainly didn’t do much to calm Miriam’s growing lust, staring down at the expanse of shapely dark thighs forming a veritable canyon, but at least the demon didn’t appear to be on the edge of tears anymore.

“It’s true that most wouldn’t. There are many types of demons, after all, and few of them are peaceable to any degree. I, however, am a Rul’sha, collector of knowledge, and we have an inversely low desire to fight,” the demoness explained. That did twig some faint memory for Miriam, of one of Johannes’ many lectures on the varieties of the damned. More so, it rather made sense. Where else might you expect to find a peaceful demon interested in knowledge but a library? “Still, I am very grateful. I would have done anything to avoid dissolution again,” the Rul’sha said with a large sigh, which did rather interesting things to her chest beneath her tight leotard. “It might not be permanent, but it is certainly far from pleasant.”

Miriam, however, had rather stopped paying attention as her mind stuck upon a single word. It wasn’t entirely conscious when she licked her lips slowly, a burning heat growing in her core. The demon hunter gulped as she stared across the demoness’ body with hungry eyes, and then spoke.

“Anything?”

The whirring of gears and buzzing of aetheric energies formed an orchestra, in the Livre Machina. So long as the machines all worked in queue, so too did their sounds join together in harmony. Now, however, they found themselves joined by a dissonant noise emanating from a small hallway, which matched about as well as a toad in a ballroom.

Wet, meaty slapping, accompanied by an unsteady chorus of moans.

Anything had proven to be accurate, and more so once Miriam had presented the kneeling Rul’sha with her throbbing shaft. Despite her studies, the demoness had never encountered such a situation with a female possessing a thoroughly masculine element, and had proven quite eager to examine it. Of course, in the throes of lust as she was, the shardbinder had been rather insistent that the first test be one of taste.

Judging by the way the dark-skinned demon’s tongue swept across the curves of the shaft, Miriam felt certain that the answer was good. She was already rather fond of the experience herself, the Rul’sha’s mouth proving to be quite unlike Dominique’s anus or the Carabosse’s quim. Which is why she was so eagerly thrusting, both hands serving to hold the demoness’ head still.

The Rul’sha had no complaints, judging by the way her hands worked away between her legs. No matter how deep Miriam thrust, she found more hot flesh wrapped around her penis. Even when the demoness’ nose was snug against her crotch, and her long tongue wiggling down to tease at the shardbinder’s clit, there was no end to it. An impressive lack of a gag reflex, for all that the Rul’sha’s throat seized around the girthy intrusion.

Miriam couldn’t last for long under the adulation of the demoness’ tongue, crying out her pleasure louder still. Buried all the way to the base, her shard-granted shaft fired off its burning seed straight into the Rul’sha’s belly. It wasn’t until she could feel her orgasm slowing down that the demon huntress released the white hair from her grip, slowly dragging her shaft back out of the demoness’ tanned lips.

The last few strands of cum that spurted out adorned the Rul’sha’s face well, providing another erotic example of that contrast between sticky white seed and her tanned skin. The demoness herself, however, proved unsatisfied.

“That isn’t enough!” she cried in dismay, both hands busy furiously jilling herself off. The strap of the leotard passing between her legs had been shoved aside as she made use of her fingers, turning the interior of her dark thighs into a veritable morass of feminine arousal. “Oh I cannot finish from my fingers alone!”

This certainly didn’t trouble Miriam any, hardly able to go soft with such a sight in her presence. Indeed, her cock was standing firm and defiant despite its recent release, and the shardbinder’s own crotch was rather similarly soaked as her feminine half made obvious its own arousal. Perhaps if the demonic woman had possessed a similarly masculine implement, Miriam would have indulged as well, but the only one in the area was her own.

In short order the Rul’sha found herself on her back, wings spread wide and ankles pressed near to her ears. With all the preparation she had made, Miriam found little resistance as she prodded the swollen head of her dick to the demoness’ sodden twat. Bent in half as the dark skinned woman was, the shardbinder’s cock practically split her in twain as it was thrust inside.

As they each screamed out their pleasure, a small corner of Miriam’s mind decided. Though she had tried all three holes of a woman, this was most certainly her favorite. The way the Rul’sha’s silken slit clamped around her shaft and practically massaged its length couldn’t be compared to the tight constriction of Dominique’s rear entrance. The eager tongue-lashing delivered by the same demoness moaning beneath her was a close second, to be sure, but there was no topping this.

Miriam was putting her full weight into every thrust down into the Rul’sha, held in place only by the wide spread of the demoness’ wings. Every draw back had the shardbinder’s soaked shaft exposed to the cool air of the Livre Machina before she plunged back into the burning depths that eagerly welcomed it. Not so excruciatingly tight as the Carabosse, certainly, but all the more pleasurable for when she bottomed out.

There was, the demon hunter realized, a primal pleasure to be had in holding down a willing partner and simply rutting her like a breeding machine. As her loins burned with an impossible lust, all she could do was rejoice that she had the opportunity to take part in it. The demoness beneath her certainly was, crying out incoherently as orgasm after orgasm had her slit impotently seizing around the girthy rod penetrating inside her.

Nevertheless, after what felt like far too brief a time, Miriam felt that familiar sensation welling up inside her again. Bent in half as she was, the Rul’sha certainly couldn’t put up any fight as her insides were pumped full of the shardbinder’s seed. Nor would she likely have, were she coherent enough to object.

Buried all the way to its base in the demoness, Miriam’s cock certainly did its best to fill the womb before it. It had the perfect opportunity, after all, fat head mashing against her cervix. Spasm after spasm of orgasmic energy ran through it, until the Rul’Sha’s deepest part was painted white and mere dribbles of seed emitted with each twitch of the shardbinder’s body.

Now there was a heady sensation of exhaustion coming over Miriam despite her rather enhanced endurance. To go twice in a row was perhaps not her limit, but a breather certainly wouldn’t go awry. Not to mention the state of her partner, eyes rolled back in ecstasy and gasping for breath.

Certainly, a break might be in order.

“Are you certain you’re safe here?” Miriam asked. It had taken some time for them each to catch their breath, and still more to clean up the mess left behind. Now they practically looked good as new… though the demon huntress couldn’t restrain some worry about a possibly imagined scent sticking around. “The other demons are, as you admit, rather disinclined to discussion.”

“I’m in no danger of being attacked, you need not worry,” the Rul’sha said, shaking her head kindly. Though the obvious signs of their coupling had been cleansed, several less physical remnants clung to the demoness. Primarily the way her eyes never quite settled upon Miriam, ever to one side or the other as she fidgeted. “The others are aggressive, it is undeniable, but I am still a demon, safe from them in most regards. Besides that, this hallway is rather out of the way, and I shouldn’t expect to see any of them frequently.”

“...Then why did I have so much trouble finding my way anywhere else?” Miriam asked rhetorically with a heavy sigh, receiving only an awkward giggle from the demoness. “Still, if you’re certain you wouldn’t like to return to the village with me…” And provide me a good reason to take my leave of this damnable labyrinth, the demon huntress refrains from saying.

“Oh! I…” the Rul’sha hesitated, her cheeks pinking. Miriam awaited her answer patiently, only a faint sense of eagerness inside her. “I suppose it might be nice to have more I might be able to talk to…”

The shardbinder perked up.

“I promise you, you’ll have plenty to speak to there!” the dark-haired woman said cheerfully, a smile growing upon her face. “Johannes alone will chatter your ear off about his alchemy, I have no doubt. He- Oh, I’ve only just realized. My name is Miriam, it’s a pleasure to- ah- make your acquaintance.”

“Oh! I’m called Ela Jarita, by those who care to,” the demoness said with her cheeks darkening further. Doubtless she realized the same as Miriam had how strange the order was, to couple so crudely before even exchanging names. Let it not be said that the demon castle was not perverse in all ways.

That settled, they drew close. With a waystone in hand, there was no need to struggle to retreat through the librical maze. Instead there was merely a bright flash and the room was empty once more, little but a drying puddle of fluids marking their presence.

“Ah, Miriam! You found another survivor in the castle?” Johannes asked, regarding her curiously. He was well familiar with the shardbinder after so many years, but the woman half hiding behind the dark-haired demon hunter was a rather strange sight. Beautiful, even gorgeous, but with most unusual pigments to her skin and hair for the region. Moreover, the cloak that concealed her body only made his curiosity grow at what might be beneath it. In a completely academic manner, of course.

“Not… exactly,” Miriam started slowly, twiddling her fingers. He wasn’t certain exactly what the woman might be so shy about, considering how often they spoke. “Is Dominique in right now? It ah, might be easier to explain only once.”

“I’m right here, yes.” Speak the exorcist’s name and they come, as they say. Johannes adjusted his glasses, trying not to shift too noticeably as the blonde churchwoman strode into the room. Ever since his accidental eavesdropping, he had found it somewhat difficult to regard her without… incidental glances, as if he were still in the throes of puberty.

Of course, the minimal length of her skirt and height of her heels scarcely helped, but he could hardly chastise her. Miriam wore a rather revealing outfit herself, not that he planned upon delving into that barrel of piranha anytime soon.

“So what is it?” Dominique asked, tilting her head as she regarded Miriam kindly. They certainly did seem to bond rather quickly, though Johannes wouldn’t complain. Good relations with the church was a benefit to their mission as a whole.

“This is a new- friend, I made in the castle. Ela Jarita, the Rul’Sha,” Miriam announced with an odd hitch to her voice, slinging an arm around the shoulder of the woman beside her. Johannes and Dominique just blinked in time, almost identical thoughts running through their head. Both were, after all, well educated on the subject of demons.

“I’m sorry, you say your new friend is, ah, a demon?” the blond man requested as if he had simply misheard, taking a step back. Once more he adjusted his glasses purely as a nervous habit, glancing between the three women in the room. Miriam looked almost as nervous as he felt, though he felt that wasn’t quite nervous enough. The demon under her arm, surprisingly, looked more embarrassed than anything, eyes fixed upon the floor and cheeks burning. Dominique, however, had narrowed her eyes and was now glaring at the dark skinned woman- demon.

“Surely you mean, ah, Familiar, right Miriam?” Johannes spoke up again, eager to defuse the situation. The last thing he wanted was a fight to break out in the middle of his lab, particularly between allies.

“We are… rather familiar,” Miriam said, now blushing rather strongly herself as she glanced to the side. What the devil did that mean, Johannes wanted to shout, but restrained himself as Dominique stepped forward with what he found to be a bizarrely intimidating click of her heel upon the stone.

“Is that so?” she asked, tone frigid enough to send a shiver down the blond man’s spine. Miriam didn’t seem to fare any better, blinking rapidly under the exorcist’s focused gaze. Johannes couldn’t find it within himself to speak up again, Dominique’s nostrils flaring in her cold fury at the demon.

“She’s very peaceful, I swear! She didn’t even fight me, and just wants people to talk to!” the shardbinder blurted out, as if a chastised child. Johannes found it almost difficult to believe that it was the same woman whom he had seen slaughtering demons en masse. All she needed to do now was claim that the demon had followed him home and she’d be the perfect image of a penitent child begging to keep a pet!

Once more the exorcist’s nostrils flared, before, to Johannes’ great shock, she smiled! In an instant, it was as if her anger had evaporated into nothing. Did she truly trust the shardbinder so well, already, to set aside her disgust for the demonic?

“If you say so, I will simply have to lay my trust in you,” Dominique said carefully, her eyes flicking between Ela and Miriam. Both women looked as the sun finally shone through a biblical storm, revealing their salvation. There was a strange edge to the exorcist’s voice, however, one Johannes couldn’t identify, as she continued. “Though if you’d like to join me in my room, I would love to hear how a demon huntress befriends a demon. A _deep_ , _full_ accounting”

As Dominique led Miriam from the room, Johannes blanched, realizing the truth of it.

The poor woman was merely being taken into private before she was chastised, and quite sternly by the looks of it.


	4. Alchemical Obscenities

Miriam felt as if the light of the heavens shone down upon her as she strode through the castle’s decorated halls. No demon could stand in her way, nor could the formerly baffling labyrinth of books redirect her path. Even when she found her way to the two spires that jutted from the land behind the malevolent castle and bristled with grinding clockwork, the shardbinder’s good mood simply couldn’t be repressed.

Things had been simply lovely at the village after returning with Ela. The demoness, despite the typical nature of such hell-borne monsters, was a wonderful guest. She had already bonded with Johannes over a mutual appreciation for the scientific disciplines, and even the villagers had been inclined to follow the lead of those in charge of the cleansing of the castle.

Dominique had, of course, been a strong proponent in Ela’s favor. Despite the exorcist’s usual hardline stance upon demons, the two had been thick as thieves ever since the demoness came to the village. It was difficult to be dismissive of someone, Miriam mused, after you had been pounded to a drooling mess beside them.

Scarcely a single visit to the village passed for the demon huntress without ending up behind closed doors with Ela and Dominique both. Though the blonde churchwoman still rejected any use of her true femininity, the rul’sha’s eager acceptance of Miriam’s rod in each and every one of her holes more than made up for it. More than once had the dark-skinned demoness taken advantage of the length of her tongue to clean Dominique’s rear of Miriam’s seed even as her own womb was filled with the same.

It seemed a bit foul to Miriam in retrospect, though she was too deep in lust to care as it happened. The ecstasy upon the exorcist’s face was undeniable regardless, so far gone that tears dripped down her cheeks and her tongue wagged wildly.

The nearly insatiable women made certain that Miriam never suffered from even a moment of built-up lust, so long as she was anywhere near the village. Not that it was an issue even while she explored, as a safe corner and a summoning of her rosy fairy familiar an easy solution to any lustful desires. The carabosse had quickly become inured to such acts, her elastic body never seeming to grow loose no matter how often the shardbinder packed it full of seed.

Miriam wondered if, perhaps, she had been growing less than subtle with the repeated trysts. Though she was not so far gone as to make love within the village without taking it behind closed doors, her lovers did tend to be… less than discreet.

It was doubtful that Johannes knew. The alchemist wasn’t exactly the most socially adept, though Miriam could claim no great graces in that arena herself. Regardless, it was unlikely he could have concealed his knowledge of such, and his friendly interactions with Ela hadn’t indicated anything of the sort. They had actually gotten along shockingly well, Johannes tutoring the rul’sha in alchemy even as she shared her own knowledge with him.

None of the villagers had shown any signs either, and yet Miriam could have sworn that she had heard sounds outside the door in the midst of their coupling, on occasion. Though never had it seemed urgent enough to check—little did, when she was in between Dominique and Ela—the shardbinder was almost certain that someone might have been listening in, or even peeping through the keyhole.

Not that there was anything she could do about that, for the moment. Far more intriguing was the strange room she had found within the Livre Machina, a little library within the library, and with an equally strange librarian.

Miriam couldn’t deny some discomfort in meeting the vampire Orlok Dracule. His type were one of the archetypical creatures of the night about whom stories were told, all of how they preyed upon men and supped on their lifeblood. Yet the librarian was well spoken, asking her to call him OD, and offered her free access to peruse the shelves of his personal library. It would have certainly been the height of hypocrisy to assault him after such a greeting, the shardbinder had to acknowledge, considering her interactions with Ela.

The vampire’s collection of books were no small thing, either, even the weakest radiating a palpable aura of magic. It was difficult to decide, as she browsed through them, which might be the best option to borrow, for he had declared she might only take one.

That is, until she noticed a strange book tucked behind another row, as if fallen or tucked away from an undiscerning eye. The title seemed innocuous, A Night the Mare Dreams Of, yet something drew Miriam to open it, and flip through its pages. No sooner had she given into temptation than a blush filled her cheeks, eyes spread wide.

The book was filled with imagery of the most lustful sort, of a shocking variety. Some amorous artist had poured all manner of their deepest fantasies onto the pages with remarkable skill, depicting scenes ranging from a nearly vanilla laying of man with woman to an orgy involving so many that Miriam found herself incapable of counting the bodies, the picture itself spread across both pages.

That was only the beginning, however. Between the images and filling the majority of the book were tales of the debauchery within, laid out in almost excruciating detail the seduction of man and woman alike. The mare in question, Miriam rapidly realized, was none other than a succubus gone about her nature. And even those degenerate stories weren’t the end as the shardbinder flipped through, noticing blocks of text in far more orderly nature than the lurid prose.

They were recipes, instructions for those of an alchemical sort, on how to devise numerous concoctions that one of a nightmarish sort might care to brew. Or, in a word, aphrodisiacs, energy restoring tonics, and more. Even postulates on how demonic energy aligned to lustful means might be reproduced and refined through alchemical means.

Exactly like the white shard Mara had given her, Miriam realized, now lodged above her tingling crotch.

“I-if you don’t mind, I would like to borrow this one!” she announced, slamming the book shut as if to pretend she had not nearly lost herself in it. It certainly caught OD’s attention rather well, the vampire twitching in his chair and looking over to her with a scowl. He opened his mouth and then paused, blinking.

“Ah. That one.” The man’s voice was positively glacial, but Miriam could have sworn that there was a hint of pink to his porcelain cheeks. She certainly had no doubt that her own were blazing red as he marked something down on the ledger upon his desk. “Very well.”

The dark-haired woman nodded woodenly, stepping quickly towards the exit. Behind her she heard a dull groan, and then a hushed whisper she suspected was not meant for her ears.

“I swear upon my ancestors, if it comes back sticky…”

It was tempting, with the book in hand, to rush back to the village, but she resisted. While the shortcut back into the Livre Machina was interesting, Miriam’s initial exploration into the dual towers known as the Twin Dragons still had plenty of potential. As fun as her forays with Dominique and the demoness might be, clearing the castle of demons still took priority.

And though the towers gave her trouble—not the least of which for the uncertain footing on ever-churning gears—they paid off in dividends. After the death of the foul two-headed dragon Valac, Miriam found herself in a small storeroom at the base of the second tower. Though it contained many things, some of more value than others. What had her attention, however, was a small crate containing several large vials labeled ‘silver bromide’, the same chemical which Dominique had requested the demon huntress find.

Even then she attempted to remain focused on her goal of exploring further into the castle, only to find herself stymied. After fighting through a hallway of inordinately tempting bunny-like demonesses, Miriam had found a rather strange gate blocking her path, locked by some strange technological means and covered in a mystical barrier that prevented the shardbinder from simply bypassing it.

The dark haired woman almost appreciated it as an excuse to return to the village for a much needed break, though she had no doubt that finding the key would prove a hassle. Nevertheless, it was with a light heart that she palmed a waystone and disappeared in a flash of light.

Back at the village, Dominique and Ela proved themselves rather pleased to see the demon huntress again. The exorcist all the more so for the silver bromide that had been retrieved. Miriam was nearly as excited to see the camera in action, putting on a magnificently dignified face for her photograph.

It rapidly became less so when Ela took a seat in her lap, prompting unbidden thoughts of a similar pose they had taken in much more private circumstances. With the villagers looking on curiously as Dominique set the almost blinding flash off once again, Miriam could only hope none thought too much into why her cheeks were smouldering with embarrassment. None seemed to, at least, most more fascinated by the display of technology, and yet she couldn’t help reading into the glances shot her way by Anne and Abigail, even as Ela preened for the camera.

Such creations were apparently already well known in the demon realm, as the rul’sha cheerfully explained. Miriam couldn’t quite bring herself to focus, as she had found herself hugged close to Dominique with Ela behind the camera. The exorcist’s sultry pose was almost too much to handle, and made all the worse by the near silent whisper that offered a more private photo session later.

The only boon was that the monochrome photos that developed had not properly caught the bonfire which Miriam’s cheeks had become… nor any sign of a bulge in her dress where Mara’s shard had reflexively activated.

Of course, Miriam had her vengeance that night—though that wasn’t quite the proper term, given the eternal eclipse which kept the castle shrouded in artificial darkness, and yet the village had maintained a more or less ordinary diurnal schedule. So focused was she upon relieving her tension on her lovers’ bodies that the shardbinder nearly forgot the book she had checked out. Though Dominique wasn’t particularly impressed—or perhaps simply too exhausted to react, with her anus still dripping Miriam’s seed—Ela was rather elated.

“I’ve only heard tales of this book!” the demoness exclaimed, paying no heed to her nudity or the coating of semen dripping down her thighs. She was wholly focused upon the book, flipping carefully through the pages with her eyes darting between text and images. “Rumors state that it contains an aphrodisiac that could tempt even a pope to sin, and potions that can restore one to the prime of their life!”

“Er, yes, it seemed to possess many such recipes,” Miriam agreed, still catching her breath from her rather vigorous bout of vengeance. Though she had witnessed similar recipes within the book, they weren’t exactly what had caught her eye, and not only due to the erotic imagery. “Even ones related to, ahem… shard enhancement.”

It seemed to take a moment for Miriam’s meaning to sink in, Ela’s eager exploration of the book’s contents continuing unabated. Then the demoness paused, blinking, and finally looked up towards the shardbinder again. The perverse smile that curled her pink lips reaffirmed more than all the rest of her behavior that the rul’sha was, indeed, a demon.

Not that Miriam herself had much room to talk, given the wicked grin that she couldn’t quite suppress. She had already been having so much fun with the shard she received from Mara, it was difficult to imagine how much better it might be with some alchemical enhancement.

Though they hadn’t the opportunity to try it out immediately, for various reasons. Not the least of which for their respective nudity, or the fact that Dominique had fallen into a slumber face down upon the bed with her rear end still pinkened and leaking seed. Alchemy was not a project to be embarked upon without the proper research, nor ingredients at hand.

No, it wasn’t until quite a bit later that Miriam and Ela found themselves together in Johanne’s alchemy lab, the man himself gone to bed. It wouldn’t be quite accurate to call it a secret midnight meeting, given the hour never changed in the region subsumed by the castle’s demonic energy, but it wouldn’t be wholly inaccurate either given the villagers had collectively maintained a sort of circadian rhythm all the same. All were then in their beds, enjoying what little comfort they had in the night-by-consensus.

It didn’t help that the very flow of time itself was interrupted at such a nexus of power, standing still even as it proceeded. Miriam had spent a few days hunting demons to collect ingredients for the alchemy, only to find that Ela had been studying the recipes for closer to a week. Nevertheless the moon stood tall in the sky all the same, and the villagers seemed to note no difference themselves.

“You have all the ingredients?” Ela asked, drawing Miriam from the tangent her thoughts had gone down. The rul’sha had been working practically in overdrive for the past several days, ensuring she knew the recipes from the book perfectly even as she plumbed Johannes for every tidbit of alchemical knowledge he was willing to share. Which, given the blond man’s bookish nature, meant essentially all of it. “I’m certain that the circle is ready, now.”

Miriam didn’t hesitate to hand over all that she had collected, a faint tremor of adrenaline running through her body. She felt almost hyper-aware of the white shard in its location over her crotch, flush with demonic energy. She gnawed upon her lower lip as Ela sorted through the items, laying them out in neat order. The heavy jug of beast milk—closer to cream, really, and something the shardbinder didn’t even want to think about collecting again—numerous slabs of meat from plume parma and zagan, a twisted knot of werewolf fur, and a small quantity of zinc.

The last had, frustratingly, been more difficult to acquire than all the rest, simply for its lack of presence in most of the castle. Not that Miriam had any idea what connection it might have to enhancing Mara’s shard, though that could be said of most of the ingredients. That didn’t prevent her from obeying Ela’s gesture to move forward, taking her place in the center of the alchemical diagram.

“We shall grow it first, as the simpler process, after which refining,” Ela spoke almost to herself, still glancing between the open book upon the table and the diagram beneath Miriam’s feet. To refine a shard, the demon huntress knew, was to stoke the demonic power inside it and allow it more flexibility in use. Growth was more straightforward by far, simply granting the shard a greater connection and enhance its strength.

That decided, Miriam took one last deep breath before drawing out Mara’s white shard, shuddering at the searing pleasure as it left her body. No easier out than in, though still unusual in its own way. The growth didn’t take much time at all with the rul’sha’s steady ministration, feeding more zinc and beast milk into the circle as it was absorbed.

Miriam could only wait with bated breath as the alabaster crystal grew in front of her, taking on an imposing form. Knowing the almost agonizing pleasure it had caused in even its previous state, the demon huntress had mixed feelings upon sight of it. The thick shard seemed prime to split her in half… though they were only halfway done.

Refining Mara’s shard did prove to be more involved, although only for Ela. Miriam’s duty remained to simply keep it in place as the demoness carefully fed the glowing circle. With each repetition of the process the crystal seemed to pulse in place, its color deepening from a peaky grey to a true white.

“...This is as far as we can go,” Ela said after near half an hour of the process, the slightest of frowns upon her pink lips. “We haven’t the ingredients for any more, and I’m not even sure where you might find some of them. There may be dragons in the castle somewhere, but… Well.” She shook her head, colorless hair swaying along before scarlet eyes focused on Miriam and her shard once more. “I think we have more important things to see to, at the moment~?”

“We most certainly do,” the shardbinder agreed, hesitating for only a moment longer before allowing the greatly enhanced shard to return to its place. It was, she once again marveled, stunning how inured she had become to pain, and yet pleasure could be all the more powerful.

Quite literally stunning, given the paroxysms of orgasm that swept the breath from Miriam’s lungs as her legs quivered and her underwear became a morass of femcum. It was only Ela’s quick reaction time, rushing to support Miriam, that kept the dark-haired woman from collapsing entirely.

It wasn’t long before she recovered, however, and abandoned her messy underwear entirely, tossing the panties carelessly aside. There was little use for them now, given the shard they were about to experiment with. With her skirt held up, Miriam couldn’t be sure whether Ela’s gaze or her own was more fixed upon the shardbinder’s dripping crotch.

Actually activating Mara’s shard led to a result Miriam hadn’t expected in a thousand years. Though a penis grew, to be sure, it was not the girthy, mushroom-like rod she had grown accustomed to in her time with it. It was not a rod at all, jutting impudently out from below the curlicue of stained glass adorning her pubic mound, but a bizarre and almost corkscrew shaped penis, narrow all along its absurd length.

Staring in disbelief, it wasn’t until Ela gasped in recognition that Miriam reflexively banished the organ, blood draining from her face.

“What in the world?” the shardbinder whispered, a great deal of her excitement banished by the growth of the strange shaft.

“Try once more, please!” Ela seemed to have no such compunctions, however, eyes practically glittering as she stared all the harder. Miriam hesitated for rather longer, but eventually acquiesced, only to find herself in for another surprise.

What protruded that time was no narrow corkscrew but a most imposing rod, thick enough to be used as a club. Only a small bump in the middle along the circumference marred its length until the flared head, dwarfing both penises the shardbinder had grown previously. Miriam could feel her cheeks burning with shame as she stared down, recognizing the penis adorning her crotch this time.

“Just as I thought!” Ela said with glee, not hesitating at all to stroke at the inhuman shaft. Though her slim fingers couldn’t quite surround it, the sensation was still more than enough to interrupt Miriam’s train of thought with a wave of pleasure. “The refinement has, through absorption of their parts, given you access to the genitalia of demons!”

“I don’t want the genitalia of demons!” Miriam immediately protested, neverminding the reflexive twitch of her hips to better feel the rul’sha’s hand stroke her new shaft. “This is the penis of a beast, of… a horse!”

“You… don’t? Why ever not?” The demon huntress found herself simply staring in disbelief at the demoness beside her, whose furrowed brow and tilted head seemed the very picture of genuine confusion. So many potential reasons found their way through Miriam’s head, never to be voiced as Ela continued. “I must admit, I personally find myself rather eager to try them out.”

Perhaps, the shardbinder thought distantly, growing the penis of beasts wasn’t actually so bad? A much greater part of her mind—and much lower parts—did not even bother to think that much, far busier with getting Ela into a penetrable position as quickly as possible.

The tanned demoness didn’t protest at all as she was practically flung over one of Johanne’s desks, squeaking cutely at the impact even as she drew the white cloth of her leotard aside. The plump lips she revealed were already dewy with arousal, of which every drop was needed with Miriam’s hasty thrusting. The squeak turned into a long squeal of ecstasy, her pussy split open in an instant by the flare of the horsecock.

The small lab was quickly filled with the wet sound of their bestial rutting, the desk below them clattering with every thrust even as Miriam used her grip upon the curvy demoness’ hips to pound in harder still. The massive shaft was sensitive for its unfamiliarity, and all the more so for how tightly it spread Ela’s slit around it. It was unlikely any human woman could have tolerated such rough treatment, with the flared head pushing itself up against Ela’s womb with each stroke, and yet the demoness was no less than ecstatic.

Ela’s moans were no more restrained than Miriam’s, with her manicured nails clutching fruitlessly at the corners of the desk in her attempts to push back against the woman pounding her. Were she still capable of counting in such a state, the rul’sha still might have been uncertain exactly many times she had already cum, practically gushing around the massive shaft.

At such a pace, it wasn’t long before Miriam did the same, with far more impressive results. Though the shardbinder had though her orgasms to be quite fruitful before, the seemed like nothing more than mere squirts in comparison to the biblical flood she felt building as orgasm overtook her mind. It was all Miriam could do to bury the bestial shaft as deep within Ela as possible before she came, flat head kissing the demoness’ cervix as it unloaded rope after rope of seed directly into her womb.

Each strand could be compared to the full size of a lesser being’s full orgasm, and yet, as Miriam’s senses slowly returned her to awareness of the plentiful semen flowing back around her shaft, her rod felt no less erect than before. That was, they quickly determined, the effect of growing Mara’s shard to such a size. Not only had the volume of Miriam’s orgasm been boosted to a frankly ridiculous size, the need for recovery after orgasm had utterly disappeared.

It proved rather useful, that night, for fulfilling Ela’s wish of testing out each and everyone new form of Miriam’s penis.

Beast dicks really weren’t all that bad, Miriam eventually decided. The incredible girth of the horse penis certainly had its advantages. The corkscrew-like penis of the plume parma was rather stranger, flexing and stirring up Ela’s insides even as the narrow head pierced its way into her womb for a more direct delivery of sperm, but was undeniably fun.

Neither were quite certain what had granted the shardbinder an almost human, albeit unusually large, penis, with asymmetrical nubs scattered along its length. Miriam wasn’t particularly concerned, either, after discovered exactly how sensitive they were, and how much more the rul’sha gushed as they scraped along her velvet inner walls and teased every last nerve. Ela had been able to do little but orgasm and moan with it inside her, body well beyond her control with spasms of pleasure.

Without a doubt, however, the werewolf’s penis had proven Miriam’s favorite. Though unimpressive at first for its tapered head and only above average size, its unexpected surprise had made it quite the winner. The shardbinder had been too lost in pleasure to even notice the organ swelling at its base, before her thrusting was interrupted be Ela’s hips following her own. The demoness had been knotted quite securely, the bulb swollen so large inside her pussy that getting it out seemed fruitless.

It was its own reward, however, when Miriam’s short, frantic thrusts led to inevitable orgasm. Ela’s entrance stretched so tight around the knot, there wasn’t a chance that even a single drop of the shardbinder’s incredible load could escape. Miriam could only watch as the bronze demoness’ belly grew taut with her seed, and then stretched even further. It wasn’t until Ela looked thoroughly pregnant that the dark-haired woman’s orgasm ebbed, though still trapped.

It was quite a sight, reminiscent of her many trysts with her carabosse familiar, and yet all the more impressive for the full-sized demoness to which it had happened. It provided quite a convenient excuse for cuddling as well, both women on the brink of exhaustion after such animalistic mating. Even as she waited for the knot to deflate—seeing no reason to cut the moment short by simply removing the shaft—Miriam could only manage faint amusement at the sight.

A ‘pregnant’ demoness indeed, fucked senseless and cuddled close by one such as herself, a demon huntress and shardbinder. Utterly ridiculous.

Throughout the entire time, neither woman had maintained the presence of mind to pay attention to their surroundings. Had they, some chance might have been had that either would have noticed the glimmer of light reflecting off a blue eye peering in through the cracked door to the room.

Though certainly suspicion was stirred when they finally forced themselves up to clean and nowhere could Miriam find her underwear.


	5. Omake - A Little Off the Top

“I’m back!” Miriam called as the blinding light of the waystone faded away to reveal the familiar sight of Johannes’ alchemy lab.

“Er… Miriam?” the blond alchemist himself posited, with an undue amount of uncertainty in his voice. She could understand a moment of confusion given her sudden arrival and the new hairstyle she had gone for on a whim, but the aghast look on his face was simply going too far. “That- uh. You are Miriam?”

“Of course! Who else would I be?” she said with a pout, crossing her arms and glaring at him. He was simply being ridiculous, acting as if she were totally unrecognizable.

“Well. Ah. You’re just looking a bit. Different,” Johannes said, trailing off as he continued to stare.

“Yes, I met a rather polite demon who gave me a haircut. Does it not look good?” Though the demon huntress herself had been rather taken with what she saw in the mirror, there remained a nagging worry that it might look strange to others. Most worryingly Ela and Dominique…

“A haircut,” the alchemist repeated faintly, his mouth moving silently for a moment before he shook his head and tried again. “Miriam, your hair is longer than when you left. And red.”

She blinked at him, amazed that he could be surprised by something so simple.

“It was a demon barber,” the shardbinder said plainly.

“Your sclera have gone black and your eyes red. You also appear to be paler than ever, and those horns appear a bit more… demonic, than before,” he argued, one eye twitching.

“Yes, it is a rather flattering hairstyle, isn’t it?” Miriam agreed, unable to resist the urge to run one hand through her luxurious locks. She only wished she had a mirror nearby to be certain the styling remained impeccable before showing the rest of her friends. “I would certainly recommend him to any friends looking for a cut.”

Johannes just stared at her for several long moments, then shook his head.

“I suppose I could use a haircut,” he admitted ruefully, tugging at his own blond locks.

“That’s the spirit!” Miriam cheered, already on her way out of the lab. She couldn’t wait to see Dominique’s reaction!


	6. A Hop, Skip, and Jump Away From the Train

O.D. barely even seemed willing to spare a glance for Miriam when she went to return his book.All the pertinent recipes had already been copied out of it thanks to Ela’s diligent work, so the shardbinder had thought it best to avoid tempting the vampire’s wroth by keeping the book overlong. Rather, she was almost glad for his inattention as she slipped the Night Mare’s autobiography back into the shelf where she initially found it.

It was possible, perhaps, that some evidence of her indiscretions with the rul’sha had found their way to stain a few pages of the book. But they were tiny ones, and almost certainly unnoticeable! Or so Miriam assured herself, at least.

With that dealt with, Miriam couldn’t help but to show off the photographs Dominique had taken. She now carried a full array of them even, a monochrome collection of pictures of all of the villagers to ensure the shardbinder never forgot what she was fighting for. Not to mention a rather private one she made certain not to share, where Ela and Dominique both flashed the camera right back.

The vampire librarian didn’t even manage a pretense of interest. His comment about a train, however, certainly caught Miriam’s. She couldn’t proceed without taking a trip on the castle’s train, after all, and she couldn’t do that without a valid pass.

Or, as O.D. quickly provided for her, possibly simply for the sake of getting the overly cheerful demon huntress out of his library, a good counterfeit.

Miriam was practically skipping through the halls as she headed for the train station. Even if it was in a demonic castle, she hadn’t the opportunity to ride a train before. Boats and carriages certainly, but never a train.

That good cheer was the reason she didn’t immediately draw her weapon upon seeing her path blocked. Certainly it had nothing to do with the fact that the demonesses doing the blocking were a most comely trio, each of the curvaceous women wearing little but shoulderless leotards and fishnet stockings. Combined with the queer shape of their horns, it lent them an almost bunny-like affect.

They were lilis, if Miriam recalled correctly. Their provocative attire did much to ensure they were memorable, with legs as good as bared. That couldn’t match up to the long swathe of creamy pale cleavage each of the three left exposed, stirring a certain white shard.

“Hello there! I only want to ride the train, there’s no need to fight,” Miriam said, introducing herself with a friendly grin. After all, even if many of the demons of the castle were too aggressive to do anything but attack on sight, her time spent with O.D. and Ela had proven that perhaps not all-

The breaking down of bigotries was unfortunately interrupted by the application of a boot to the head. Or rather, an impressively high stiletto heel to Miriam’s face, sending the unprepared shardbinder rolling back across the room. Were she not far more durable than any human, and had she not leapt back at the last moment, it could quite possibly have knocked her head clean off.

“As if we, the three Lili sisters Hop–” ”–Skip!–” “–and Jump!–” “–would allow that!” the lead demoness said with her siblings speaking up in turn, leg still raised high in her kicking posture. As irritated as Miriam was at the cheap shot, she couldn’t help but notice what a perfect view it gave her of the bunny-demon’s cameltoe. “We’ll be flat on our backs before we allow any human to board our demon train!”

Despite her simmering anger, Miriam could feel her lips curl into a smile as her hand found her weapon. The shardbinder slowly stood even as the three demonesses across from her took on their martial stances, prepared for almost anything the dark haired woman could do.

“Flat on your back, hm? Well that sounds just lovely to me.”

As it quickly turned out, the lilis were not prepared for an attack that traveled at the speed of sight. When Miriam’s eyes flashed a luminous grey, not one of the triplets could recognize the danger nearly in time to avoid it. Not that they would have found much luck attempting to regardless.

The petrifying gaze of a [monster] was fairly difficult to avoid, after all, and all the more so after Ela had assisted Miriam in expressing it properly. As it turned out, the tutoring of a true demon was actually rather helpful when it came to using demonic powers through their shards, and the petra ray benefited even more when actually imbued into her gaze rather than simply emitted from her hand.

As it was, the triplet demonesses merely turned out looking rather silly as they froze in place, color leaching from their skin even as their muscles were paralyzed. They very nearly resembled statues, and with any other demons Miriam would typically take this opportunity to shatter them like such. Knowing how soft they still were despite the paralysis, however, a wicked urge overcame the shardbinder to enjoy the irony of their words.

After all, despite resembling stone, their bodies were as soft as ever. The effect of her ray was closer to a deep paralysis accompanied by its strange color leeching. Ordinarily the difference amounted to little, but she had a much better idea than merely sending them back to the demon realm in pieces.

It was only the work of a few minutes to strip them and pile them upon one another, Miriam’s glowing gaze ensuring they remained frozen all the while. And what a sight they were, with toned athletic bodies that nonetheless were brimming with the perfect kind of curves. Curves that the demon huntress took plentiful advantage of in the process, sneaking in squeezes and gropes that made it all the more fun.

It wasn’t until she had carefully bound them together—legs spread and tied to their arms, and then each demoness tied to each other—that Miriam relaxed. Just as they had requested, the lilis were left flat on their backs, though the demon huntress sincerely doubted that Hop had intended for Skip to be laying upon her, and then Jump at the top of the pile. Nonetheless it was a wonderful view, with their crotches all bared and lined up ready for Miriam.

She was certainly ready for them, penis practically fighting to break free from under her skirt. The shardbinder had been uncertain at first when Ela and Dominique suggested she tried something other than her usual bloomers, but she had to admit—the lacy black thong they provided was far more convenient to slide out of the way. Even if she wasn’t accustomed to having quite so much of a breeze down below while she fought.

Though Miriam cut the flow of mana to the shard that kept the triplets paralyzed, she didn’t bother waiting for them to recover from the petrification. With the gushing flow of precum that accompanied even a bit of stroking, her shaft easily pierced into the first. As could only be expected of a demoness, the shardbinder found herself thrusting easily in to the hilt, the lili’s slit tight thanks to her paralysis.

Setting the pile of bunnies rocking with her motions, Miriam didn’t attempt to control her pleasure at all. It wasn’t a mutual bout of lovemaking as she had enjoyed plentifully with Ela and Dominique, or even this more one-sided service she received from her carabosse familiar. The shardbinder was merely using the paralyzed bunny for her own pleasure, like nothing but a toy.

That was why she didn’t even attempt to hold back when she felt her orgasm approaching. With the enhancements Ela had assisted in making to the white shard, painting the top demoness—Jump, if she recalled correctly—white inside and out hardly had Miriam’s erection flagging at all. Her rod jutted out as stiff and imperious as ever even as she pulled it from the lili’s cum-stuffed twat, freeing the full deluge to dribble down across her sisters waiting crotches.

It made the sight only more enticing to the shardbinder, and she wasted little time before delving in to fill the second sister. It wasn’t long after she began that the petrification finally wore off—a fact that was more than evident thanks to the sudden convulsions of Skip’s pussy around her member. The futile wiggling against their bonds was a good indication as well, though the lilis quickly found that they were well secured.

Or at least one of them figured it out. Skip was rather preoccupied, being sandwiched in between her sisters and rutted quite furiously. Even with control of her body back, there was little she could do but submit. Moans fought their way out of her throat as her instincts had her slit attempting to milk Miriam’s shaft.

Meanwhile Jump atop her was near insensate, every sensation of her rough fucking having arrived simultaneously as she was unpetrified. Delivered in a single mind-shattering burst of pleasure, the bunny could do little but cum and spasm on top of her sisters. For all its efforts, all the convulsions of her pussy accomplished was squeezing out more of the thick load planted inside her, dripping it across the shaft plunging into her sister.

So truly it was only the oldest of the triplets on the bottom who had her wits about her, for all that she failed to figure a way out. And when she heard Miriam’s gasps quicken and peak into a high moan, Hop knew that she was next, each of her sisters already filed by the shardbinder.

“Please, mercy!” Hop begged, without a trace of the arrogance that had filled her voice before. Though she couldn’t see the shardbinder, with her sister’s atop her blocking the view, the bunny demoness found her heart soaring at the sound of Miriam drawing away. Was she to be spared the humiliation?

“You ask for mercy?” Unfortunately, the irritation lacing the demon huntress’ question did not bode well, for all that Hop failed to notice it. “I seem to recall offering peace. And then you _kicked me in the face_.”

“Yes, please!” Hop repeated shamelessly, wiggling beneath her sisters once again. The bindings on her arms and legs were far too tight for her to escape, however. It was only a good thing that she was more than flexible enough that having her legs spread in such a wide split didn’t register as a discomfort at all, even if the thick cream dripping down from her practically-unconscious sisters was. “You humans are all about showing mercy, right?”

“Oh, I’m actually more about punishing demons,” Miriam said with more than a hint of sadistic glee. Hop’s attempt to respond was cut off with a high pitched squeal as she was thrust into, and for good reason. Rather peeved by the demoness’ blatant selfishness, the shardbinder had not continued with the same human member that had pounded Skip and Jump.

No, it was a girthy mare member that spread Hop tight around it, pounding all the way into the demoness’ womb. It was a treatment that was too severe for any ordinary human woman, but had the lili screaming in pleasure even as Miriam moaned in agreement. The waist of the top sister served as the perfect leverage to pound at the bottom bunny, practically splitting her in half with each stroke.

As inhuman as the shaft was, its orgasm was even more so. For all that Skip and Jump had found themselves cream filled, Miriam’s ecstatic cry saw Hop’s womb packed to the brim with her virile spunk after mere moments. Even the flaring of her horse-like penis’ head against the bunny’s cervix couldn’t contain such pressurized cum, certainly not with the weight of her sisters upon the lii.

The ground beneath the four of them quickly became a puddle of licentious fluids as Miriam’s orgasm dragged on, spilling back out of Hop’s over-stuffed slit. When the demon huntress finally found her composure again and drew back, the lili’s slit couldn’t even recover from the rough treatment. It stood open and dripping seed, a testament to the demoness’ punishment.

Banishing the shard that seemed to lead her into so much trouble, Miriam sighed happily as she surveyed her work. Two demonesses who had been taught the error of their ways, and one who would likely know better than to cross her ever again. And all while serving wonderfully as a source of stress relief for the shardbinder herself.

With a heart light from her good work, Miriam found herself humming a tuneless song as she cut the ropes holding them. Though still piled up, the lilis would be free to go once they awoke again—albeit likely with some difficulty walking. The shardbinder, of course, had no such trouble.

A simple cleaning spell to ensure no trace of the mess remained on her own person, and she was on her way to ride a train.

It was only a short walk from where she left the demonesses to the platform. The barrier that surrounded it was an impressive blend of technology and demonic magic. Miriam doubted she could break through it on her own, but that wouldn't be necessary to begin with.

A swipe of the pass O.D. had prepared for her across the card reader and the smooth metal gate was swinging open. With the change of the light from red to green came a lowering of the magic protection as well, that had prevented the shardbinder from merely hopping the waist high barrier in the first place.

Miriam was practically skipping as she passed through, until she saw waiting upon the platform a familiar back. He turned even as she slowed to a halt, a familiar sneer of dislike upon his scarred face.

"Zangetsu. What are you doing here?" Miriam said, heart suddenly beating a wicked tempo in her chest. The opposing demon hunter was a formidable foe, one whom she had already faced off with once and had a sizeable grudge against her already for the demonic magic infused within her. It made every encounter with him into a risk, though that wasn't what had the dark-haired woman feeling so flustered.

Not even a long walk away she had just been in a most shameless state, after all. Having a bit of fun punishing those demonesses had seemed harmless at the time, even in its debauchery, but with the serious demon slayer lingering around…

"The same thing you are," he returned, the low growl of his voice making it almost appear a threat.. Miriam could feel her cheeks spontaneously color at the thought, imagination conjuring an image of the well-muscled man mid-coitus before he continued. "This train… I need to ride it to proceed deeper into the castle."

Having her assumption corrected did nothing to quell Miriam's embarrassment, though now it was simply due to her overactive fantasizing. She certainly wouldn't argue if he thought she had done nothing in the area but come to ride the train.

"Yes, I've come to ride the… train?" she trailed off, giving the locomotive a strange look. Now that she was less distracted, there was something off about the large engine sitting upon the rails beside them. "What is that?"

A concentration of malevolent energy hung about it, nearly so thick as to be physical. It filled the air in a haze, and screamed out as the train's whistle blew a deafening toot.

"Something powerful. I've tried entering from the rear, but I found my way blocked," Zangetsu growled, turning his glare away from Miriam to aim at the train instead. "By sorcerous mechanisms," he said, making it sound like a swear. Miriam perked up even so, recognizing her opportunity.

"A truce, then?" she offered, inclining her head towards the demon hunter hopefully. For all his vitriol, she didn't dislike him. They shared a goal, if not the same methods, and the shardbinder could only hope that working together might help them bond.

"Until the train is taken care of," Zangetsu agreed grudgingly, holding out a seal-wrapped hand in a surprising gesture of conciliation. No sooner had Miriam placed her shockingly smaller hand in his than had the train begun to move, interrupting the moment.

For all its size, the behemoth of steel and demonic magic picked up speed quickly. Even with their supernatural reaction times, much of the train had already left the station by the time they made it to the edge of the platform. A last minute leap fell short, leaving them running fruitlessly on the rails behind it, the final flatbed full of cargo leaving them behind.

"Hold tight."

That was all the warning the shardbinder got before she felt Zangetsu's arm wrap tight around her waist. She truly had little need to hold anything with how close he pulled her. It was an almost intimate embrace that had the huntress' imagination going in overdrive once again, not that the hunter had any indication. Zangetsu hurled a blade-tipped chain from his other hand, spearing out to stick into the logs filling the rear of the train.

Then they were yanked off their feet, pulled along behind the speeding locomotive.


	7. Blood Rushing

Miriam thought they made a good team storming the train, Zangetsu and her. Despite the man’s overblown distaste for the demonic shards infesting her body, he never hesitated to indicate when a foe would best be taken down by her rather than his blade.

And there was no shortage of demons upon the train as they worked their way through it. Miriam was honestly impressed by how well Zangetsu kept up, really. Her body was enhanced by the demonic magic flowing through it, but the demon hunter fighting by her side had nothing but his sculpted physique and array of enchanted tools.

Oh, but what a physique it was… Miriam found herself blushing when she realized she had been staring. It was no time to harbor such fantasies, and certainly not about a man who found her so distasteful.

Yet as they cleared the train of demons and moved towards the engine, Miriam almost found herself doubting that. For all Zangetsu’s explicit dislike of the shardbinder, he used himself to shield her when the massive demon overgrowing the train’s boiler car revealed itself with a sudden bevy of bullets.

Zangetsu’s blade was a shimmer in the moonlight as it swung faster than the eye could see, sending off long sparks where it deflected lead. Miriam gulped as she watched the demon hunter’s wide shoulders flex, the display of skill just as attractive as the man performing it.

“Miriam, now!” the gruff man roared, clearing the air of the last projectile. The shardbinder’s hand squeezed tight around the grip of her mace, and leapt out of Zangetsu’s shadow. With its shielding arm raised to fire at Zangetsu, the demon’s vulnerable lower half was left totally exposed.

It didn’t last long once the shardbinder reached it. Miriam just found herself glad that the shard her cursed body attracted from the dying demon caused the pain she was more accustomed too rather than seeking the cluster above her crotch—she wasn’t sure whether she could survive the embarrassment of being seen by Zangetsu like that.

With the demon making the train run out of control dead, it didn’t take long to bull safely into the station on the other side of the castle. Truthfully speaking, Miriam was a bit disappointed. Not only had she not had the opportunity to sit and enjoy the landscape passing by, it also meant that their truce was at an end.

Still, she could hope that the demon hunter wouldn’t be so rude as to immediately assault her. They dismounted the train together, hopping off onto the platform.

“I think we made quite a good team,” Miriam said, directing a sweet smile towards Zangetsu. The roll of his singular visible eye was unwarranted, but the shardbinder was almost certain that his scoff was played up. “I suppose I’ll see you around the castle?”

“Don’t count on it. I won’t be taking it easy on you next time,” Zangetsu warned, turning away from Miriam. All the better, since that meant he didn’t see the mixture of amusement and doubt she shot at his back. She didn’t have time to voice her thoughts on that, however, as the man dropped one of those queer tags he wore so many of and it quickly burst into smoke.

When it cleared, he was nowhere to be seen. Then it was Miriam’s turn to roll her eyes. That man was just as much of a drama queen as Johannes.

Miriam just shook her head and dusted off her outfit. Men that couldn’t be honest aside, she had a sorcery lab to investigate.

Said sorcery lab was, the shardbinder quickly discovered, far more of a hassle than the train itself. Not for the strength of the demons involved, no, but for the sheer irritation they caused. It felt as if every corner hid another venomous toad or poisonous pixie prepared to expend her supply of mithridate.

Miriam almost welcomed the mortes hurling around oversized bombs, if only because they provided a proper target. In the end, the demon in charge proved to be no less of a hassle.

Miriam didn’t even catch his name as the boastful demon introduced himself, so noisy was the pulse of rage thumping in her ears. For all that he declared to have achieved the speed of light, Miriam found his braggadocio wanting.

A short burst of speed meant little when the destination was so clearly marked for her bullet to meet him there. Kneecapping the arrogant fellow did do wonderful things for Miriam’s mood, at least. As did watching him tumble out of his dash to crash against the far wall.

Miriam approached the toppled demon slowly, allowing his panicked gaze to watch her carefully loading another cartridge with a gleaming silver bullet. The spikes he coated himself in, like some demonic urchin, were ignored with a laugh, and collapsed before they even got near her several steps away. She snapped the break-action pistol shut, and the panicked speed demon made his final move.

A burst of light had him bouncing off the mirrored walls and floors of the room, sending agony through his ruined leg. Yet for all his speed, the shardbinder danced through the beams that so obviously marked his path, and when he was forced to slow…

The touch of Miriam’s gun against his forehead was the last thing the demon felt before he was banished back to hell. His shard of demon power found its home in her bosom, and Miriam found herself enlightened.

Literally and figuratively, that is. Though the demon hadn’t put particularly good use of his ability, the demon huntress found her mind practically reeling with the potential. The speed of the light dash barely mattered in comparison to the versatility that the temporary transformation into a beam of light provided.

After clearing out the last few corners of the sorcery lab, Miriam departed back to where the new power was certain to come in use. The return train ride was rather more peaceful with the boiler demon defeated, and the rest of the locomotive’s cars empty of life. Likewise, Miriam saw no sign of the bunny trio as she backtracked, though the puddle of seed that remained where they had been bound did give her good reason to blush.

Eventually the shardbinder made it back to the cathedral. Though the lower levels had already been well explored—not that there was a good indication of that, with how the weaker demons had already repopulated the area—the higher portions had proven beyond Miriam’s capabilities. However with the reflector ray at the ready, and the cathedral’s odd tendency towards decorative mirrors, it was a piece of cake to arrive high among the rafters and bells in a flash of light.

It proved little trouble to jump from beam to beam, defeating the demons that made the heights their home and exploring deeper into the cathedral. Though she had found it simple enough to counter, Miriam discovered that few of the monsters truly had the wits to respond to a beam of light spontaneously resolving into a demon huntress with a rapier piercing their flesh. It almost became a game, seeming how quickly she could zip about perforating every monster in the area.

Miriam could almost understand the overinflated ego the former owner of the shard had, in that light, though it hardly excused it. It certainly made clearing the rafters of the cathedral a flash.

It was there that she found quite a queer room. Though located high above where it could ordinarily be located, the decoration certainly seemed to indicate that it was meant for inhabitance. If not for how well the white marble tiles and gold ornamentation of the walls fit with the rest of the cathedral, she might have suspected it was just another instance of the castle’s strange geography misplacing a room.

No sooner had Miriam entered than the door slammed shut behind her, a vivid red glow suffusing it. The shardbinder grabbed at her blade, expecting the presence of a demon strong enough to place such a barrier, and yet the room remained silent and empty. No monster came out to meet her, and there was no sign of any life.

Two iron cages stood empty where they hung from the ceiling, large enough to contain far more than the dry old bones littering their bottoms. They certainly did well to indicate what sort of use the room was put up to, but the truly suspicious feature was the large canopy cascading from the ceiling and concealing the center.

Miriam couldn’t hear anything from inside it, but kept her rapier at the ready nonetheless as she approached. With her free hand she grasped the fabric, tearing it aside in a smooth motion before gasping at the sight that was revealed.

In a bathtub upon a short plinth, a corpse was resting in blood up to her chest. The woman’s throat had been opened, vibrant scarlet fluid still dribbling down to join the tub. It was such a horrid sight that Miriam found herself repelled several steps.

And then the corpse opened her dark-ringed eyes, peering out of her bath in a display that paradoxically comforted the shardbinder. Grotesque mutilated corpses were one thing, but demons were another entirely. And a demon this woman most certainly was, as a second glance made obvious. Vivid red horns thrust out either side of her black hair, after all, and her eyes were the same hue.

“Just as I needed more blood,” the demoness mused to herself in a breathy voice, hands finding the sides of the ornate tub. Only a viscous veneer of blood concealed her nude form as she stood in the tub, highlighting her curves in a twistedly erotic display. The demoness certainly wasn’t lacking them, her long legs emphasized as she stepped onto the plinth.

Moments before her blood-dripping foot made contact with the stone floor, the fluid flowed into shape and solidified. Miriam could only watch with a strange mixture of nausea and arousal as the gore of the bathtub overflowed seemingly of its own accord, long strands wrapping around the demoness and transmuting. After mere moments the dark-haired woman is clad in a vermilion ballgown, in a daring cut that shows off far too much cleavage to be proper. Miriam’s stare was suddenly blocked for a moment by the opening of a scarlet lace parasol, the demoness casually resting it on her shoulder as she strutted forward.

“I am Bloodless. And your vital essence shall my next meal,” the pale demoness said, heavy-lidded eyes watching Miriam apathetically. The shardbinder blinked, then schooled her expression and raised her rapier into a combat stance back from where it had fallen in her distraction.

“My essence is mine.”

With that redundant statement, they leapt into battle. Or Miriam did, at least, the shardbinder kicking off towards the vampiress with her rapier at the ready. She hardly took a single step before pulling on her newest shard, reappearing in front of Bloodless mid-lunge.

A slight widening of her dark-rimmed eyes was all the surprise the demoness showed. Nevertheless she barely managed to parry the blow with her parasol, preventing Miriam from ending the battle as quickly as it started. It was still first blood, however, as the razor sharp rapier glanced past the demoness’ cheek, tracing a thin line that began to ooze.

The battle quickly became frenetic, Miriam’s blade gleaming in the candlelight as it clashed with the demoness’ parasol. The shardbinder’s flurry of blows struck true far more often than they didn’t, spattering the marble tiles with scarlet. The demoness managed to return the favor when she thrust her parasol Miriam’s way, striking her in the stomach and sending the shardbinder skidding back across the room.

The blood demon was surprisingly adept at using her parasol like some kind of sword—not nearly on Miriam’s level, but near enough. She clearly had no desire to allow the demon huntress into close range again though. Bloodless sent out several high pressure blasts of blood and forced Miriam to keep her distance, dashing around to avoid the blasts.

Only until she saw her opportunity once more, of course. Bloodless was surprisingly nimble despite her floor-length dress, but it still slowed her turn. Miriam was up close and personal again in the blink of an eye and a brief flash of light, blade swinging in a long slash.

“Insolence!” Bloodless’ gasp of affront was almost comical as the rapier sliced a ragged line down her hip, cutting into flesh and fabric alike. The same long dress that had hindered became an outright hazard, the long gash in its front dangling and tangling about her knees—until it simply liquefied into blood once.

It was the demoness’ turn to retreat, leaping away in a weightless arc with only several frantic gusts of bloody wind preventing Miriam from following. Her elaborate ballgown had become a skirt even shorter than Miriam’s own, showing off her lack of underwear and an ivory slit. They stared at each other for a long moment, Bloodless near pouting even as the shardbinder smiled viciously.

Her heart was beating a terrific rhythm in her chest, enjoying the fight quite a bit. So few demons provided a proper challenge, and even less were human enough to make it one of skill. The eye candy didn’t hurt either, for all that the demoness’ visceral decor appalled. Bloodless herself didn’t seem to appreciate the combat quite so much, lips curled downward in the slightest of pouts.

“All this for a meal... Blood Steal!” she declared, much of the vampire’s composure gone as she swung her parasol in a wide arc. Across the room, the bloody mess that coated the floor and walls began to flow. The surfaces were left shining like new as the strands of blood flew towards Bloodless, coating the woman and renewing her outfit. Not only the dress, Miriam quickly realized, but her wounds too were rapidly closing up.

Not if the shardbinder had anything to say about it.

Distracted in her blood rhapsody, Bloodless barely reacted in time to the flash of the rapier aimed for her face. She knocked it aside with a frantic swing, realizing too late that there was no shardbinder behind it. The abandoned blade clattered to the side as Miriam wrapped her arms around the demoness’ waist, having exploited her lightspeed to take Bloodless from behind.

It was an almost tender embrace… until Miriam kicked off the ground, dragging the bloody demoness along with her. Disorientation came quickly as the shardbinder spun through the air in a rapid backflip. Once, twice, and then thrice Bloodless saw the ceiling flash by, before they returned to the ground.

Marble tiles shattered like glass as the shardbinder’s demonic triple backflip suplex landed, nearly embedding Bloodless in the ground like a stake. For all that it was a monumental blow that would have pulped any true human, the demoness was still largely intact, merely stunned and quite likely concussed.

Still, it was more than enough a reprieve for Miriam to roll back to her feet and look down on her defeated foe. Or at least, certain parts of her, given that Bloodless’ position stuck in the floor had her legs dangling down and rejuvenated gown falling to puddle around her waist. The shardbinder found her heart racing once more, rather enthralled by the sight of the vampire at her mercy.

It wasn’t as if it would be the first demoness she punished in such a manner. Not to mention that mere physical assaults would inevitably fail against a demoness capable of regenerating. And Bloodless had clearly proven that negotiation was impossible!

Numerous justifications flew through Miriam’s head. But when she activated her favorite white shard, the demon huntress knew they were all hollow. She simply truly wanted to fuck the shit out of Bloodless. The pale demoness had only barely begun to stir by the time Miriam came to her decision, making a groaning sound of confusion when she felt her ankles spread.

“Fear not, I’ve simply decided to be merciful,” Miriam explained with an air of smug superiority. There truly wasn’t much like putting an arrogant demoness in her place to pad the ego, after all. “I’ll give you all the essence you can handle.” If of a rather differing flavor, she left unsaid.

The dazed demoness didn’t have a chance to question the sudden bout of generosity. Slipping her thong aside, Miriam didn’t waste a moment. The penis her shard conjured—that of a werewolf, this time—was drooling pre in an instant, plenty enough to lubricate the whole shaft. It made it quite simple to thrust down into Bloodless, nearly hilting on the first stroke.

It was quite a strange sensation, really. The vampire’s body was cool around Miriam’s dick, only barely warmer than the open air. Certainly alive nonetheless, supernatural strength squeezing her pussy tight around the intruding member.

“Gah! What are you doing!?” Bloodless cried, the shock enough to draw her from her brain-rattled daze. There was certainly no trace of her pompous demeanor left, lofty tone replaced by low shock.

“I’m going to fill you to the brim with life essence!” Miriam declared, grabbing the vampire’s legs and holding them down. Such a declaration wasn’t truly so grandiose, really, given the shardbinder’s unnaturally bountiful loads. Filling Bloodless’ womb wouldn’t even take a full ejaculation.

“I’m a vampire, not a– a succubus!” Despite her protests, Bloodless certainly seemed to be getting into it. Miriam could feel the demoness’ slit growing warmer and wetter around her canine shaft, and her voice was ragged with arousal. Perhaps it was merely physical, but she didn’t seem to be making much of an attempt to fight Miriam off, either.

Her scarlet umbrella had flown off to some corner of the room at some point mid-flip, but there wasn’t anything preventing the vampiress from conjuring up a cyclone of blood or somesuch. Instead, however, Bloodless merely let out a high pitched moan as Miriam’s shaft plunged into her depths, nails scrabbling at the gravel-littered tiles. Her dress of blood had bled away, leaving the vampiress’ ivory breasts utterly unrestrained as her body was used.

Domination by the powerful was the way of demons, after all—whether it took the form of combat or lust—and the vampiress was certainly well and dominated. It was that thought that heralded Miriam’s first orgasm, plunging her inhuman shaft all the way in to the knot before living up to her words of filling Bloodless full. Even after her seed had swollen the demoness’ belly, the shardbinder wasn’t done. That same knot proved a perfect pivot point to pull her up, giving Miriam an oddly intimate moment with Bloodless.

They were face to face, Miriam’s pleasured composure versus Bloodless’ rather more bedraggled expression. The dark rings around her eyes did little to hide the tears that the unexpected pleasure had drawn, and her crimson tongue nearly hung out of her painted lips. The demon huntress couldn’t be sure whether it was conscious or instinct that had the vampiress’ legs lock themselves around her hips, but it certainly made moving her more convenient.

Bloodless’ glazed over eyes blinked as she was set on the edge of her bathtub, emptied of blood after her failed attempt at taking down Miriam. Not for long, however, as the shardbinder tugged her knot free of the vampiress with an audible pop, followed quickly by the pressurized contents of her womb gushing free to puddle into the tub.

“I think I can do better than that,” Miriam cooed,waggling her eyebrows. Bloodless’ expression underwent several changes very quickly, as confusion was replaced by understanding, fear, anticipation, and then pleasure as the shardbinder once more got to work.

Minutes turned into hours, Miriam utterly losing track of time as she indulged in the bloody demoness’ body. Not only her holes—though those certainly got well creamed—but also every other titillating part. Bloodless’ breasts were large enough to wrap around even the horse-like shaft Miriam’s shard could produce, and milked enough seed out to cover the vampiress’ face utterly, in addition to filing the tub yet further.

Though merely lukewarm, the vampiress’ thighs were well cushioned, and Miriam’s shaft plunging between them stimulated her slit just as well as the shardbinder. The extra length just gave her hands something to do even as she felt the demon huntress’ hips clap against her rear. Bloodless had been reduced to nothing but a toy for Miriam to use, to milk more and more cum from her demonic shaft.

By the time the shardbinder was done, Bloodless was broaching the border of unconsciousness. She had been used in ways she had never even known of, body tainted irrevocably by lust. Every single one of her senses was overwhelmed by Miriam’s seed, and none more than touch as the vampiress laid supine in her bathtub. Not filled with the comforting viscous flow of young maiden’s blood, but instead a rather stickier, slimier content of a specific ‘maiden’s semen.

“Haha… I suppose you’re no longer Bloodless, but Cumfull,” Miriam joked as she caught her breath by the side of the tub. Even for her demonically and alchemically enhanced stamina, it had been a tiring endeavor, for all that it was worth it. She certainly didn’t feel as if she could maintain it for any longer, or even work up the energy to fuel an erection for the next several days, however.

“Mircalla,” the vampiress managed to say despite her exhaustion, tongue sticky and tainted. It was all she could do to tilt her head towards Miriam, red eyes peering out even as the demon huntress’ seed soaked into every part of the demoness’ body. There was no going back from it, even as she felt her supernatural metabolism taking it in.

“Eh?”

“My true name.”

“A-ah,” the shardbinder said with some rapid blinking. She hadn’t even considered that, once again, she had fucked a demoness without knowing their name. “I’m... Miriam.”


End file.
